


Not Exactly Joiners

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Brotp, Platonic Soulmates, Trans Male Character, trans!damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: A collection of my MG BroTP/Art Freaks/Plastics/Squad oneshots.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> TW Vomit and period mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened on Halloween that could have made Damian and Janis stay in. Let’s just face it. Both of them live for haunted houses, RHPS screenings, and Halloween in general. Something probably kept them home.

Halloween is Janis’s favorite holiday which is why she’s so fucking pissed when her period starts the day of. Damian and her had been planning on going to a haunted house all month but she quickly realizes that that might not happen when her cramps get so bad she runs to the closest bathroom to throw up during third period. Taylor Wendell sees her whip past her while she’s washing her hands and knocks on the stall door. “Are you ok?” She murmurs.

The punk shivers from chills, shaking her head. “Should I get the nurse? Is there anything I can do?” Taylor asks, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Janis sighs, shaking her head again. “Damian?” She croaks out.

“The gay kid?” The girl clarifies.

Janis nods, too exhausted to go off on her for that being her first thought about him, especially when she’s being nice to her. Taylor leaves quickly, happy to not be in the room with someone who just vomited. A couple minutes later she hears her friend call out to her. She peeks out at him while still sitting on the ground. He jogs over to her and crouches. He tucks her hair behind her ear, looking at her. She clutches onto her gut, knees tucked against her chest. “Need some Midol, hon?” Damian murmurs softly.

He sits down and fishes through his bag when she nods. She rests her head on his shoulder after she takes it. He wraps his arm around her and rubs her bicep soothingly. “Wanna have a night in? Watch some horror movies? Eat all the candy my mom got for trick or treaters?” The boy mumbles.

“But we were going to Scream Scene.” Janis whines pathetically.

Damian squeezes her shoulder gently. “Noah Fence but they’ll make you work if I take you to a haunted house looking how you do, love.”

“A night in might be nice...” Janis sighs.

 

Once she can stand, Damian helps her hobble down the hall to the nurse and asks if he can bring her home. The nurse allows it and he gets her to his car. She curls up in the backseat and lays quietly while Damian gabs on about the school gossip with some musical quietly flowing from the speakers. Janis listens, not adding anything but not stopping him or wanting him to stop. When they get to his house, Janis lays on Damian’s bed and he crawls in with her with his computer on his lap. “Wanna watch The Haunting Of Hill House? It has the pretty girl from Hush in it.” Damian suggests.

Janis agrees and he hits play. She snuggles up to him, using her friend as a makeshift heating pad. Eventually her cramps ease up enough that she could doze off until the third episode. She peeks open an eye to 2 girls kissing and chuckles dryly. “Gay.”

Damian looks at her and smiles warmly. “How are you, hon?” He murmurs.

She shrugs and stretches out. “Don’t feel like I’ll blow chucks again or die so better. I should probably take some Tylenol or something so I don’t hit that point again.”

“My mom got us a pizza if you feel up to it.” Damian offers.

Janis shakes her head but rolls back. “Not right now but don’t let me hold you back. I can handle being in the same room as food but I’m not sure I can eat it yet.”

He nods and sets the laptop on his bed. “Want something to drink?”

“Sprite?” She requests weakly.

He nods and leaves. She looks in her backpack and smiles when she sees that the horns she made survived her tossing the bag around. She puts them on her head after running her fingers through her hair to catch the major snags and tangles. She finds a bottle of pain meds and takes a dose to keep herself comfortable. Damian comes back with a plate of pizza and 2 cans of pop. “Sorry sweetie. No Sprite but Mtn Dew is lemon-lime-ish so I hope that’s ok.” He says, stepping into his closet with a loose button up to change into.

“It’s tits Dam. Thank you.” She cracks her can open and takes a sip. “Thought you wanted out of there.” Janis snarks about where he is.

He peeks out and sticks his tongue out at her, ducking back in to finish buttoning his shirt. She hears him cough a couple times before coming out for good. “By the way Caddy texted me during your nap. She wanted to know if we were ok because we weren’t in class. What should I tell her for how you’re doing?” He asks, flopping back down on his bed.

The punk snuggles up to him and keeps using him as a human heating pad. “I’m ok. Just some cramps but they’re gone.”

Damian shoots off a speedy text to their friend and starts up the show once more. She rests her head on his shoulder, watching while he speculates every few minutes. After another episode she feels up to eating. She grabs a slice of pizza and consumes it slowly. “Sorry I fucked up our plans.”

“But you didn’t. Our plans just adjusted to the day and occasion. I’m having a good time.” Damian replies, patting her leg reassuringly.

Janis nods and goes silent. She mentally kicks herself for promising him that they’d go to haunted house on that specific day. She should have gone with him sooner. Her friend looks at her and shakes his head. He pauses the show. “Nope. I’m having none of that on the second gayest day of the year. You stop that right now.”

“Stop what?” Janis asks, pressing play.

He pauses it again. “Stop beating yourself up. Periods suck. Cramps suck. I understand. Lady Gaga knows I understand.“

She shoots him a glare. “Should have picked an earlier date to go.” She huffs.

“Next year exists. We’ll go then.” He shrugs.

“Not if we die before then.” Janis grumbles.

“Janis Sarkisian thinking she can die? That’s quitter talk. The Janis I know would never let the homophobes win like that. Dying before she hit peak gay? That’s unimaginable.” He teases.

“Fine. Next year it is.” She says, rolling her eyes with smirk.

He press play again and lets her snuggle up to him, wrapping an arm around her protectively. They’re on the last episode while snacking on popcorn and leftover candy when Cady bursts in to tell them about Regina and Aaron.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis is a disaster gay who can’t cook.

When Damian wakes up to a squealing smoke alarm, the sound of his counterpart screaming swear words, and a grey haze he doesn’t get scared, he gets out of bed leisurely and turns the alarm off. He opens the windows and doors, allowing fresh air in and the smoke out. The sight of the normally punk girl in a pastel green tank top and fluffy penguin pajama pants frantically glancing around for where the sound was and where it went would be hilarious if his ears could stop ringing. “What did you burn today, love?” He asks, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Waffles. I followed the recipe and everything.” Janis grumbles, glaring at the blackened goo on the waffle iron while holding a casserole pan underneath to catch mess dripping out the sides.

Damian peeks at her batter which is far too thin. “Darling, this is soup.”

“It’s batter. It’s supposed to be wet.” She mumbles.

He rubs the nape of his neck before stretching. “Not that wet. Are you sure you made waffle batter?”

“Yes. Fuck!” She snaps, yanking her hand back when the pan gets too hot to handle.

“Not pancake batter?” He says, racking his brain for reasons that the batter would be so loose if she did follow the recipe.

Janis stiffens, looking at him nervously. “There’s a difference?” She nearly whispers.

He chuckles at the response. “Wanna make some pancakes while the waffle iron cools enough to clean? I mean, the batter is made.”

“Only if you cook them because you most likely won’t burn them.” Janis says exasperated.

She grits her teeth to avoid crying. He bumps her shoulder with his gently and grabs a pan. “You’re good. Don’t worry.”

He sets the pan on the stove and pulls his friend into a tight hug, pressing a quick kiss to her temple, before he turns his attention making the pancakes. She watches him as he walks her through how to properly cook them without setting off a smoke detector or starting a fire. She even gets to make one at the very end. Of course she pulls it out raw, too afraid to burn it, but Damian lets her know it needs a little longer on the heat before either of them eat it. Once they finish breakfast, they clean the kitchen together and close all the open areas of the house. “Thanks bro. You didn’t have to help me clean this shit up.” Janis murmurs sheepishly.

“You’re my other half. Being half of me, that makes this my mess too. I’m just glad my mom is working the night shift today. Can you imagine her reaction to that sort of wake up call?” He grins at her.

“Don’t make me!” She groans, throwing her head back. “She’d disown me if she saw what I did to her kitchen.”

“Nahhh. You’re her daughter and she loves you. You’d probably just get the look.“ He says, feigning disappointment.

Janis cackles and shoves him playfully. “Can you tell I burned shit in this?” She asks, opening the iron to show him the progress.

“We’re safe. She’ll never know if we don’t tell her.”

“Yeah. If she doesn’t fucking inhale.” Janis jests.

“Air freshener?” He offers.

“Dam, I love you but smell the air. We’d need a fuckton and she’d still notice.”

“Then I tell her I was hiding the weed smell.” He replies with a proud grin.

She laughs at that. “Fuck off. I’m serious.”

“Then we say we burned a couple pancakes and we’re sorry.” He answers.

“Oh.” She hadn’t thought of that yet. Makes sense.

“Now we’ve gotta get ready if we don’t want to be late.” Damian says, going to his room to pick out his clothes.

She sighs and follows with. This is going to be a long day if this is how it’s started. At least she has Damian to get her through.


	3. 24 Hour Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primaryblogforom-nom:  
> “imagine Damian taking care of Janis when she’s really sick like the good big brother figure he is”
> 
> You bet your buns I’ll imagine that. Not only will I imagine it but I won’t stop imagining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW vomit mention

Damian isn’t shocked when his good morning text goes unanswered before his shower. He knows his friend is often grumpy first thing in the morning and doesn’t check her phone until she’s dressed. He doesn’t blame her after all the times she’s opened it to notifications of people calling her slurs. Once he’s ready and about to leave, he checks his phone again. He frowns at the lack of notifications on the screen but shrugs it off. She’s let her phone die before, too distracted by painting through the night to remember to plug it in to charge. It’s only when he gets to school that he begins to worry. He checks again and still no reply. He shoots her a text asking where she is. Cady jogs up to him. “Where’s Janis?”

“I have no clue.” He sighs, adjusting his backpack straps.

“How is that possible? Don’t you guys know everything the other does?” She says, nudging him playfully.

“Caddy, I know you’re kidding but I’m not feeling like joking with her MIA. I’m sorry. I just...” He shifts his heavy bag uncomfortably. “I worry about her sometimes.”

Cady nods and holds the homeroom door for him. He thanks her as he walks through. After every class, he checks for anything. He leaves her a voice message at lunch. Finally, before his last class of the day, there’s a reply.

 

 **Gaylien** : home. 2 sick 4 skool. srry 4 not txting all day. ive ben sleeping.

 

He skips the upcoming class and jogs to her house. It’s not too far away. He uses the hidden key to get in and announces he’s there. He is pretty sure it’ll just be them for while because her dad’s car is gone. He find Janis in the bathroom, paler than her usual gothic white pale, sleeping in the bathtub with a towel for a blanket. He feels her forehead gently and, while she feels a bit warm, it’s nothing concerning. He wanders to the kitchen and looks around for the ingredients he needs to make her cream of mushroom soup. He has the recipe memorized so he feels comfortable choosing it on short notice. He knows it makes her happy on good days so he hopes it does the same on a bad day. The Sarkisian household has most of what he needs except the ever important cream. He walks to the dollar store near her house and grabs a container of cream. He also gets some Sprite, Gatorade and oyster crackers while he’s at it. He starts cooking right when he returns. The sound of footsteps padding quietly approaches him and then there’s a gasp. He turns around and grins. “Hey. You up to eating yet?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice is thick yet hoarse. “Can I try?”

“Of course.” He spoons some soup into bowls and hands her one.

 

***

 

As they quickly realize, Janis was not up to eating yet. Damian is sat on the edge of the tub, holding his friend’s hair. He forces his mind to go elsewhere until he hears her flush. “Sorry you saw that. You can go if you want.” She mumbles exhaustedly.

She leans against the outside of the tub to rest. He slides down next to her. “Did you hear me? You can go.”

“Oh I heard you. Thing is I don’t want to go unless you want me to.” He replies.

She nods which sets off her nausea again. He jumps into action, pulling her hair behind her, rubbing her back softly when she’s done. “Can I just get back in the tub and sleep some more?” She whimpers.

“Of course darling.” He murmurs.

She crawls in the tub and curls up around her towel. “I’m going to put away the soup and clean up. I’ll be back soon.” He says, starting to stand, using the tub to stabilize himself.

A clammy hand grabs his wrist. Janis looks at what she did and lets him go while apologizing sheepishly. Damian sits back down, back to the wall, facing his friend. “I can stay a little longer. Is there anything else I can do, hun?” He says, holding his hand out for her to hold.

Her fingers slip through his and she shrugs weakly. “It’s stupid.”

“Try me.” He says softly with a warm smile.

“I’d like... If you could... Can you sing? Everything has been so quiet all day and I miss sound.” She stutters.

He squeezes her hand. “Any requests?” He grins.

“Anything.”

So he starts sings gospel songs. Neither of them are particularly religious but something about the soul in them soothes Janis so he’s learned a few for her. Her eyes drift shut and she falls asleep. He realizes his mistake a few minutes later when he wants to clean up. He’s still holding her hand. He rests there with his friend.

 

***

 

He wakes up to a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Janis’s dad is crouching next to him. “Hey kiddo. I’ve got her if you want to go home.”

He shakes his head and stretches out. He pulls his arm back once he’s sure she’s let it go in her sleep. He stands shakily, muscles stiff from sitting on the ground so long. The 2 guys step out of the bathroom. “Also the kitchen is all put away so don’t worry. I’ve been home a while but both of you were sleeping so I didn’t want to disturb you. Your mom called me though. It would seem that you weren’t answering.”

“Sorry. I think I left my phone downstairs.” He says embarrassed.

Her dad hands him his phone. “It was on the table. I filled her in. If you’re staying, you’ll have to tell her because I wasn’t sure whether or not you would. I’m off to bed. If she gets worse, don’t hesitate to wake me.” He says, patting his shoulder and wandering to his room.

Damian texts his mom an apology and tells her that he’s staying the night. She texts him back that she understands and that she loves him. He replies to Cady’s texts freaking out that he also disappeared and tells her about Janis. He goes to the kitchen and grabs the Sprite. He goes to the bathroom and wakes Janis up gently. “You need to drink something, sweetheart.”

She sips at the drink. “What time is it?”

“About 11:30.”

“Day or night?”

“Night.”

She sighs and puts the top back on. He brushes her forehead with his hand. It’s warmer than before so he convinces her to take something for it. She keeps down the medicine and her drink which he’s supremely grateful for. She lets him leave the room to grab some blankets and pillows when she shivers from chills. He tucks her in and makes himself a little nest to sit on. She falls back asleep and he focuses on memorizing his lines as Max for the NHS production of Sound of Music. He checks on her fever every half hour until it breaks around 3. She wakes up a few times to take a drink and falls back asleep. At 5 she stands up and pops her stiff joints. “I feel a lot better so I’m going to my bed.” She tells Damian who looks up at her with blurry eyes.

He stands up and grabs the bedding he had brought in earlier. She takes the almost empty bottle of pop with her. They both lay in her bed facing each other. “Hey Damian?” He hears Janis whisper before he can doze off.

“Yeah?” He replies.

“Thank you.”

He smiles sleepily. “Yea, yea, you’d do the same.”

“Still...” Janis says, snuggling closer. “I love you bro.”

“Love you too, hun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr @elphabuddy


	4. Broken Glass and Dead Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis tries to learn a new skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went AWOL and I’m sorry but I will do my best to keep writing and actually finish some of my stories.

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had, babe.” Damian says cautiously, getting ready to duck.

“Oh please. This is nowhere near project ‘Regina dies’ and you know it.” She replies with an eye roll.

“When you say stuff like that, I wonder how much you paid the bus driver.”

She lines up her dagger up to the top of a glass bottle of sparkling apple juice. “Fuck off. I want to learn this in case someone invites me to a party.” She says and takes a deep breath.

“Why not just learn how tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue like everyone else?” The boy whines loudly.

Janis simply smirks at him. “I already have and the ladies love it. You ready?”

Damian crosses his arms defensively but nods. “Go.”

She glides it up the bottle three times before following through. The bottle shatters completely and the 2 teens can’t help the shrieks of laughter that come after. The next two bottles she tries to open go about the same. Her next door neighbor, who is definitely type of woman to ask to speak to the manager, shouts at them to shut up and Janis flips her off. “Wait until your parents hear about this!” The woman screeches, storming back into her house.

 

***

 

They pick up the big pieces and Janis sweeps up the smaller shards off the patio and onto a dustpan. They throw out all the glass and call it a day before wandering inside so they can change out of their drenched clothing. “So what will your parents do when Mz Hensen tells them you flipped her off?” Damian asks, settling in next to her on her bench.

“I doubt I’ll get a pat on the back but they know that she doesn’t care when the heteroes make noise so I doubt they’ll be upset. I shit you not Justin, that straight fuckboy quarterback across the street, threw a rager at the end of the summer. There was loud music, alcohol, weed, and acid involved. She didn’t bat eye. It was kids being kids. They’ll probably beg me to stop antagonizing her. We were just having some fun so once they hear that it was over us laughing, it should be done like that.” Janis replies lazily, snapping her fingers.

He accepts that and they run lines of My Fair Lady which Damian will in playing Picard. Janis is slightly distracted reading the paper, painting her canvas, but Damian is really selling it. Janis slows on her reading so he picks up a brush and paints with her. She’d lose it on anyone else who even tried to do that but it’s not anyone. Their shoulders brush as they paint. While Damian is good, he doesn’t have nearly the skills she does and has completely no clue what she pictured in her mind but she doesn’t mind. It’s one of the few times he calms down. He helps with the trees and she paints a lake at night with the shadows of trees and reflection of the moon. It’s where her parents would take her as a kid for summer vacation and she remembers fondly. The trees are by no means perfect but her friend is making them for her. She hopes that she can take him to see them one day. He grins at her after finishing a sad, dead looking tree fairly accurate to it’s reflection and she smirks back. She’s not sure what she did to deserve him but whatever it was she’s grateful. She swipes some paint across his cheek. He huffs indignantly and paints her. She cackles and rests against her friend admiring their art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @elphabuddy


	5. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is getting hit hard with the dysphoria stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Dysphoria, Transphobia, Needle Mention
> 
> Prolly TMI but author update  
> It is prime dysphoria days my doods. I’ve worn the dysphoria combative hoodie (mine is 3 sizes too big and hides that there is even a body in it) for nearly a week straight now because I’m disgusting and hate myself. My ribs don’t hurt so bad anymore and I’ll probably toss my binder on while the hoodie gets washed. It’s been shit but I’m slowly getting out of it.

Most days Damian can manage. He can be love himself and be happy but occasionally his dysphoria gets the best of him. Today is one of those days. His ribs ache so he can’t bind without chancing a severe injury, shark week started the day prior, and everything feels awful. He glares at himself in the mirror seeing his wide hips and his delicate bone structure and his chest. He looks for something masculine but sees nothing. He huffs in disgust and goes to the kitchen. Something in him just can’t bare the thought of being seen today. “Mom. I think I’m sick.”

His mom, who just got home from her night shift in the ER, is eating what is considered dinner for her in her scrubs. She cocks her head to the side, frowning. She rests her hand on his head and clicks her tongue. “You don’t have a fever, love. What kind of sick are you feeling?”

He shrugs, his arms crossed over his chest to hide it. “I dunno. Sick to my stomach.”

“You could have just said you wanted to use one of your mental health days. You know you’re allowed to admit when you’re not mentally well without me thinking you’re weak, right?” His mom sighs, assessing his protective body language.

He shrugs again, looking at his feet. She kisses his forehead softly. “I’ll call and say you have stomach bug, ok?”

He nods. “Thanks mom.”

 

He puts on his baggy dysphoria hoodie and a pair of men’s jeans. His phone dings off repeatedly throughout the day while he reads articles on top surgery and watches musical bootlegs. Mostly texts in the Art Freaks/Plastics group chat but also a few from Janis begging to know if he’s ok, one from Cady wishing for him to get well soon because Gretchen heard he had the flu, and a particularly violent one from Regina about what she’ll do to him if he doesn’t reassure Janis that he’s alive. Karen sends him a bunch of emojis which he assumes mean get better like the muscle emoji and a soup emoji. His bedroom window opens halfway through a Wicked bootleg and he jumps before pausing it. Janis crawls in and glowers at him. He wants to hide from whatever she’s going to do to him. “Yo, what the fuck dude? I’ve been texting you all day, worried about you.”

He looks down and slides his computer onto his bedside table. “Bad day.” He mumbles, running his fingers through his too soft hair.

“Yeah. Me too. My best friend left me on read all day when I asked if he was ok. What is up with you today? Because you’ve texted me with the flu so it wasn’t that.”

“Janis, please...”

“Please what? Please leave you alone?”

His eyes well up. “No.” He clenches his jaw tight, trying to keep it together. He knows that if he says any more he’ll cry. He hates days like this. Days where he looks so pathetical and girly.

“Why did you blow me off?” She asks softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Didn’t want you to see me how I am.” He nearly whispers, staring at his lap.

“And how is that?”

“A girl.”

There’s a beat of silence. “What the fuck, dude? You’re a guy. Why would you think I’d see you like that?” Janis asks upset.

“You know why.” He shrugs, a couple tears falling down his face against his will.

She sighs and shakes her head. “Can I sit next to you?”

He nods so she shucks off her jacket and shifts up next to him. He rests his head on her shoulder and she scratches his head. “Watching your bootleg playlist?”

He shrugs but pulls his laptop back over. She hits play and he snuggles up to her. Near the end, Damian speaks up and says more than his. “I hate my father. Why can’t he just sign the damn papers? It’s not like it’ll effect him. Until this month, I had even seen him since my 11th birthday.”

“You saw your dad? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Janis says, hurt in her voice.

“It didn’t matter. Nothing good came of it.”

“Still wish you told me... What happened?” She asks cautiously.

“Got called my deadname a bunch and had to endure a screaming match between him and mom about her allowing me to continue my delusion. He ripped the consent papers, threw them at me, and told me to not contact him again until I grew out of it before storming off like a child.” He shrugs.

“Are you going to get yourself emancipated? I’ve heard some people do that when a parent isn’t supportive.” Janis asks, rubbing his shoulder.

“The court costs are way more than we can swing. I’m 17 so just a little longer and I can do it by myself. Just wish I didn’t have to wait.” He shrugs apathetically.

The punk rolls her eyes. “You know you’re fucking shit at playing all unaffected about this. That’s 10 months he’s making you wait. Emoting does not make you bad, bro.”

An angry grimace crosses his face before he starts sobbing. Janis holds him tightly and rubs his back. “I hate him so much. He wanted a son so why won’t he just take the one I’m trying to give him.”

She holds him, letting him get it out. He cries and cries in her arms. She doesn’t let go until he pulls back to wipe away his tears with his hoodie sleeve. They settle back in and watch another musical once he calms down. “Shark week hasn’t been helping this either.” He mumbles.

Janis chuckles. “You could have led with that when I broke into your room. How’s your gut feeling?”

“Ok. No pain. Just the whole dysphoria of girls do this.” He shrugs tiredly.

She nods understandingly. “Yeah. Girls also breathe and eat. Doesn’t make it a girl thing. Same with that. You’re dude doing dude things because you’re a dude who does it. You’re the manly dude I know.”

He glances at her unbelievingly. “You do not know lot of men then.”

“You’re the only one worth knowing.” She fires back instantly.

“Nice save, babe.”

She smirks at him. “There’s my best friend. There he is.” She taps his nose.

“What? I wasn’t your friend 10 minutes ago?”

“Fuck off. You know what I mean.” She says, rolling her eyes.

Moments later, his window opens and in crawl the plastics and Cady.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Janis. When you are sent to check on our friend, you text us that he’s alive. You don’t disappear with the hermit.” Regina grumbles, brush off her clothes. He grins at them and soaks up their love for him.

 

***

 

1 Year Later

Janis takes the vial and syringe in her hands and draws up the thick fluid. He grins ear to ear while sitting on her dorm room bed, watching his friend prepare his first shot. He does his best to sit still, occasionally releasing excited squeals and cackles while bouncing a little. She kneels by the bed, cleans his leg off with an alcohol wipe, and takes a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

His shouts of joy after the needle is capped echo through the room and campus security is sent to check in on them due to multiple noise complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @elphabuddy


	6. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Regina is soft and Damian does not get slapped.

Janis sits on the sink after lunch, watching her loved ones preen. They’re all in a line chattering about fashion. She doesn’t understand what on earth they’re talking about so she stays quiet and observes their interactions. There would be no way in hell that this would have happened last year yet here they are, enjoying each other’s presences. Initially, Janis was pissed when Regina apologized but as time went on, she decided to hear her out and allows her to slowly make it up to her. She is picking at a thread on her shorts when a group of girls enters the bathroom. The moment they notice Damian, one of them starts to bitch him out for being there. She reels an arm back to slap him. Janis shoves off the counter ready to fight. Regina is quick to jump into action and stands in front of him with her arms crossed. There’s a lazy glare in her eyes and the underclassman falters slightly. Her hand drops to her side but still stands face to face, maintaining eye contact. “I’d leave him alone if I were you.”

“You’re ok with a dude in the women’s bathroom?” The girl spits.

“You were ok with guys in here after spring fling when you were with Kyle, Josh, and Steven. At least Dam is just contouring.” Gretchen says, barely glancing at her in the mirror while messing with her mascara.

Her 2 friends snicker and she huffs off to one of the stalls. Her friends trail her and go to separate stalls. The melded group silently shake with laughter at the situation. The sophomore girls leave wordlessly but not before the younger leader shakes the water off her clean hands at Damian, glaring at him. Janis cackles the second the door closes behind them. “That was tits!”

Regina smiles at that reaction. “That’s what you do for family.”

Damian hugs the ex-predator while still letting loose a deep belly laugh.

Janis smirks at her over his shoulder and mouths ‘thank you’. Regina nods slightly, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder.

No longer does Janis wonder if Regina is changing. She knows she’s changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @elphabuddy


	7. Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon divergent telling of Cady meeting Janis and Damian based off of two experiences I’ve had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mild homophobia

Moving to America isn't what Cady thought it would be. Now that she's here, she's still just as lonely but now there's no stars to watch when it gets too much. She finds herself just wandering through town most of summer alone. She starts checking out the restaurants and stores around her. It's purely for curiosity sake that she ends up at a Taco Bell. She found it online and saw a bunch of teens talking about it so maybe she could meet someone to hang out with there. She tries one of their burritos and accidentally makes eye contact with an older man in red hat while she eats. He looks her up and down, taking in her flannel shirt and cargo shorts before he scowls in disgust and looks away dramatically to never look back again, a move that is clearly done on purpose. She shifts uncomfortably from the encounter. She finishes her food faster than she’d have preferred but the man was done eating and was staying to read his newspaper. She steps outside and glances back. He was still sitting and she sighs with relief. Her relief, however, is short lived when a beat up old pickup truck zooms into a parking spot near her. "What the fuck? What the fuck?" A female voice shouts.

In all fairness she would have been nervous hearing it without their windows being rolled down but with just stops her in her tracks. The agitation is palpable in the girl’s loud voice. The anxiety surrounding that is quickly slashed when she hears that whoever it is isn’t angry. She’s probably just kidding around.

"I just want a chalupa..." The girl says softly, coins clinking in the background. "Yes! Let's go."

Two teens hop out. The driver has long black hair that fades to a nearly white blonde at the tips, dark eyes, and a proud smirk on her lips. Her hands and cheek have paint smudged on them and she's wearing a jacket despite the summer heat. Her passenger is a bigger guy who slightly resembles a teddy bear she had as a child. He moves in a that’s looser than most guys she’s seen. Usually men look like there’s a rubber band around their limbs but this one moves freely. A kind smile fills his entire face when he sees Cady. "Think we scared the fresh meat, Jan."

"Doesn't he have somewhere better to be? Jesus Christ, we gotta do the drive through." She grumbles, unfocused on her friend talking to her, glaring at the man in the red hat before turning back to her truck.

The boy nudges her gently. "Were you leaving or going in? If you're going in, I'd advise you to not. Mike doesn't like people like us."

She's confused but tries clarifying with the one thing she can tell that they all have in common. "Teenagers?"

"Well, yes, but I meant them queers." He replies with fake but convincing southern drawl, sniffing then spitting on the ground away from them.

She flinches at that word. "How would he know that we're not straight?"

She had never told anyone but her parents that she's bisexual but suddenly people are all well aware. In Kenya, she feared for her life if people found out. Now she feels like there's a target on her back. Is she safe here? Is it more hazardous to be seen with other LGBT people? She reminds herself that America isn’t Kenya. It’s been something her parents have promised would be good about the move. That they didn’t have to worry about her as much and she wouldn’t have to constantly feel the threat of danger in the possibility that someone could have figured her out. She feels kinship of sorts with this kid despite not knowing his name. The knowledge that she won’t be the only person like herself fills her with comfort. She shoves down her momentary terror and decides to befriend this guy and maybe the girl driving him around town.

"Probably because we came here wearing our flags after pride last year. C'mon, dude! Nacho fry time." The Jan girl groans, now out of her truck and nearing the guy who's talking to her. 

"Nacho fries can wait a second. Sorry, that's Janis, she can be a bit bitchy when she’s hungry but I still love her." He says, his voice sweetened.

"This is Damian. He's nearly too gay to function but I still love him." Janis says, slightly annoyed yet not aggressively.

"I'm Cady and I have no clue what's going on anymore."

"Mood!" Damian shouts.

"Well, Caddy, do you need to go through the drive through too? Cuz there's room for 3 in my truck." Janis offers.

"Um, it's Cady." She corrects gently.

Janis evaluates her quietly in a way that doesn't feel judgmental in the slightest. "Yeahhh, I'm gonna call you Caddy. Hop in my truck if you want food."

Cady looks at her truck considering it. Should she actually get in a car with strangers? This seems like something she's been advised against doing but she really wants to hang out with these teens. "Or you can give us your order. We can circle around and hand it off." Janis says, seeing the hesitation on her face.

She bites her lip, looking at the ground. "Honestly I had a burrito in there... I just want friends."

"We've gotta adopt her now. Please, she has no home." Damian whines pathetically, hanging on his friend.

"I have a home. I don't have friends." Cady clarifies.

Janis laughs and nods. "There's a park near by. We can grab our food, park here, and walk there. Sound like a plan?"

Cady nods. Two people that are around her age want to be her friend. They aren’t being pressured or forced to hang out with her. They just genuinely want to get to know her because they like what they can see in her so far. This has never happened before but with any luck, it won't be the last time. "Do you want us to get you a drink or something?" Damian asks, walking towards the truck.

“Water?”

“You’re kidding. This is Taco Bell. Baja Blast’s the signature drink of the house.” Janis teases.

“I’ve never had it.” Cady mumbles.

“Have you lived under a rock or just somehow never been to Taco Bell in your how many years of life?” It's lighthearted but Cady still feels like a freak.

"16 and not under a rock. They didn't have Taco Bells in Kenya..."

Janis's face matches the red paint on her cheek. "Oh my god I'm sorry. I was kidding. I swear I'm not this big of a dick once you get to know me. We'll get you both, ok? See what you like more.”

“I... It’s ok. I like water.” Cady replies, smiling sweetly.

Her 2 new friends hop in the truck and get their food. About 10 minutes later, the truck parks and they come out with their food. Janis hands Cady her Baja Blast. “So you can taste it. I swear I don’t have cooties.”

Cady takes a sip of the vibrant drink and nearly drops the cup. This sickly sweet drink was electrocuting her. Her mouth opens involuntarily in shock and it dribbles down her chin. “What?”

The two teens laugh at her horrified reaction. “I’ll take it you’ve never had pop?” Janis asks amused, taking her drink back.

She shakes her head and takes a drink of water. “Sorry ‘bout that then.” Janis chuckles.

“It’s ok.” Cady says, embarrassed that she made herself look like a fool.

The 3 start their trek and learning about each other. Cady quickly realizes that she probably won’t ever see one of them without the other. It surprises her that Janis and Damian have as close of a friendship as they do and still opened up to add her. She’s not about to argue it though. "So what brings you here from Africa?" Damian asks, intrigue unmistakably in his tone.

"My parents are American scientists who traveled to Africa nearly 20 years ago. They recently lost their funding and they got sent back. With me, this time. I was born there so I've never really known anything else."

"That's so bizarre. We've always lived here... Well, Dam lived in 'Bama until he was 10 but people like him can't thrive there." Janis says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it sucked. It's so much safer here. I mean, gay ain't exactly ok at Northshore but it's not punishable by getting kicked half to death in a hate crime." Damian says.

Janis gasps. "School is starting up soon. Please tell me you're going to be a junior at the hellhole with us."

"Northshore isn't safe for LGBTs?" Cady asks nervously. 

"It is mostly safe but avoid the plastics at all costs. Regina George, Gretchen Weiners, and Karen Smith. You’ll know them by the posse of boys following them. They are why it’s hell. Avoid them and you’ll love it.” Damian reassures.

“If anyone can love high school.” Janis snarks.

“I’m trying to calm her, no thanks to you.”

Janis laughs and raises her hands in mock surrender. “It’s gonna be great now that you know us.”

“I believe you.” Cady smiles.

 

 

 

Maybe the move will be as good to her as her parents promised. As she watches her newly found friends playing finger football with hot sauce packets while they take turns spilling their life stories, she decides it’s going to be better than any hope she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @elphabuddy


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could even do a chapter where Damian deals with Janis being with Regina. I’m sure he’d be super protective of them getting together so I think him finding out would be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Homophobia Referenced

Damian walks into Janis’s house without knocking. It’s something he just does at this point. Too many times of Janis and her parents telling him that this is his house too and to pass through freely. Her dad even gave him a key because he knew that Damian would climb the tree near the house to get in her window at night. Better to make him a key than let him fall out of a tree in the middle of the night, he supposes. He wanders up to her room and opens the door. There’s a loud gasp but it doesn’t register until he sees the bare back of his best friend. Piercingly blue eyes meet his over her shoulder, filled with the horror of being caught. Regina frantically taps at Janis who has frozen in place. "Please tell me that whoever is behind me is Damian." She mumbles into the other girl's neck.  
He slams the door shut and bolts. The 2 girls speak rapidly before Janis runs out of her room and down the stairs after him with a hastily thrown on jacket hugged around her. “It’s not what it looks like.”   
“What is it then?” He asks, giving her a chance to come up with anything else it could be.

She goes silent, obviously scanning her brain for some kind of excuse. “Exactly what it looked like...” She mumbles, her gaze casted on the ground.  
He rubs the back of his head and groans. “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“She’s not ready to be out and I respect her wishes.”   
"I’m your best friend. I’m basically your second half. Do you think I’d out her?"   
"She told me specifically not to anyone and said that everyone included you."   
She's not used to him reacting like this. She'd have thought that he would have been happy for her. Clearly not, judging by the fact that the next sentence huffed is... "Because she gave you that courtesy, right?"   
Janis hugs the jacket tighter. "She's back to who she was... It was impossible to not..." She cuts off, the words that come next linger between them.   
He sighs, coming to his senses, and starts trying to process what he witnessed. Ok. There were worse things. He nudges her chin up to look at him. "Jan, love, I need honest answers for what I'm going to ask, ok?"   
She nods. "Do you think she's changed?"   
"I know she has." She replies in a near whisper.   
"Are you sure that you’re both serious about this?"   
She nods again.   
"Are you falling for her?" He asks, dropping his voice to be quieter.   
She stays staring at him but doesn't reply. He opens his arms for her, which she walks into. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just... I remember 8th and 9th grade too vividly. I don't want to see you hurt but I should have been more supportive. I'm sorry."   
She snuggles into him. "You're not upset with me?"   
She sounds fragile but that doesn't stop his arms from tightening around her. "No. Just a little shocked. Sunday nights and Monday morning rides to school are still mine." He murmurs into her jacket.   
She laughs and nods. "Of course, bro. I told her that the moment we agreed to be a couple."   
He sighs and lets her go, squeezing her arms gently. "Does this mean I need to actually knock now?" He teases.   
A crisp voice comes from the top of the stairs. "Yes. I mean, unless you want to see your best friend ass naked. You lucked out today, bud." Regina says in the nonchalant, unaffected way he's so used to hearing from her.

He looks up at her, noticing a ravenous grin pointed at Janis and takes a hint. "Sooo, I'll let you get back to whatever was going on up there. Talk to you later?"  
Janis nods. He blows a kiss at her before leaving and she faux salutes back. Sharing her with Regina is going to be a trip he doesn't want to be on but he'll rough it for her. While he doubts it, he could be surprised.   
  
***   
  
A week later and Damian still can’t calm down about this. Janis is a big girl that can date whoever she chooses but why the girl who ruined her life for so long? Every time he sees Regina, the things she called his friend echo in his head and he sees the cruel, wolfish grin she used to flash after in some sort of twisted expression of pride. He knows the bus accident and seeing a therapist after changed things but he can’t move on. He doesn't understand how Janis could stand to be near her, little alone date her. They've talked about her relationship on one of their sleepovers. They reconciled after the bus accident but the actual dating portion of their relationship has been going on since autumn began. Only a couple months ago, really. She admits that she's almost glad that he walked in so she finally could talk about it. The joy that fills her face when she talks about dating Regina makes him want to be happy for her but he just feels concerned for when shit goes down. He sighs, looking his phone. He's been avoiding texting her when he knows she's on dates. She told him tonight was a Regina night so he's giving her some space. He texts Cady sometimes but it's not the same. She doesn't get him like Janis. He wishes he could just talk to Regina and have that fear stamped out. Wait a second...   
  
**Gaymian: do u have Reginas #?** ****  
**Caddy-Cat: yeah. why?** ****  
**Gaymian: I have some fashion questions** ****  
  
She send him the number and he texts it instantly.   
  
**this is damian don’t tell jan im txting u** ****  
**R: Ok... What’s up?** ****  
**The Dame: we need to talk irl** ****  
**R: I'm free now. Where?** ****  
  
He wonders how short their date was but doesn't want to ask a question he might not like knowing the answer to. He sends her his address and waits for a reply. He knows that Janis begged him to not do this but dammit he needs to. Does she think he can possibly intimidate the ice queen of Northshore? If anything, he’s the one who’s going to be scared of this conversation. Her reply is coming over the moment she reads sees his address and he jumps at the knock on his door. He launches off his couch and Regina saunters in. “I’m going to guess this is about Janis.” She says, glancing at him.   
“Whatever you’re planning on doing to her, please don’t. You’ve hurt her enough.” He starts off with.   
Hurt flashes in her eyes but she quickly regains control of her emotions. “Is that what this is about? The only thing I plan on doing to her, she begs for.” She replies slyly with a wicked smirk.   
Of course. Janis is just another notch on her bed post. He saw what happened to Aaron and Shane. He's so not down to see the same things happen to his friend. “See, that’s the thing. She doesn’t mess around. This isn’t just sex to her. This means something to her and it will crush her if it’s not to you.”   
“Awfully presumptuous of you to think she’s the only one that is serious about this.” Regina snaps, her icy blue eyes intensifying fast.   
“Excuse me for being a bit worried that you could hurt the girl that you’ve been throwing food at and calling slurs for the past 4 years.” He fires back.   
She clenches her jaw, forcing herself to hold back whatever is clearly running through her mind, and sighs. “I'm not that way now.”   
"What way are you?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"Nice. No, not nice yet... Improving. Growing. Trying. I don't want to hurt people anymore."   
"And you aren't just using her for your own gain?" He presses.   
He's not sure he trusts that she'll be honest but he's hopeful. He has to be. He hates this feeling of expecting the other shoe to drop at any second. He wants Janis to be safe. Needs her to be. She deserves it after all these years.   
"Of course not. She's a good person. I was a bitch. I can't believe she's willing to get over our past now." Regina says softly, finally showing him something resembling vulnerability.   
He looks at her and it's hard not to be angry at all the torment she's done, all the breakdowns she's caused, all the bullshit she put Janis through. He pushes it down for Janis. "If you ever hurt her again, I will make that bus feel like a tickle in comparison. Got it?"   
"Yeah. Is that it?"   
He nods and she walks to the door. He notices a slight limp on her left side. How long has she had it? He can't seriously just be noticing this if it was the bus, right? She turns back and her face softens. "You're a good friend. I'm glad Janis has you in her life."   
He nods again, this time more uncertain. He's sure that this is the side Janis sees because this side feels trustworthy. "Also your eyeliner looks nice. Goodnight, Damian."   
He forgot he even had it on. It shocks him that there's no dig after. No degrading him or slurs. Just a genuine compliment. "Thank you, Regina. Goodnight."   
He watches her out of his window as she drives away.   
  
***   
  
Slowly, their blended friend group figures about Janis and Regina being a thing. He watches the blonde he once hated so deeply become more comfortable with being affectionate to his best friend in public. It starts as them sitting next to each other at lunch, then holding hands in the hallway, then accepting Janis’s invitation to go to Spring Fling with her. He feels the last little bit of apprehension melt away when Regina rests her head on Janis’s shoulder with all the trust in the world as they sway to the gentle music. Janis meets his gaze and smirks. He grins back, sitting down and watching the couple dance. He sees Regina speak in her girlfriend's ear before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, leaving behind a bright red lipstick stain. Janis nods and goes over to Cady and Aaron. She comes over and sits down next to him stiffly. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a creep with how you watch lesbians." She snarks lightheartedly.   
"Ha ha. Why'd you come to sit with me? Don't you have a pretty girl to dance with?" He asks.   
She bites her lip, watching Janis laughing at whatever Cady said. "I don't want to ruin this for her but I needed to sit down." She says coolly.   
She is fidgeting with the corsage Janis made her with silk flowers she made by herself. Her tense body language screams what she's forcing her voice to not show. "You ok?" He asks, looking at her.   
"Yeah. Just tired from all the dancing." She says, purposefully not looking back at him.   
”Are you sure that’s it?” He rests his hand on her knee sympathetically. "Are you in pain?"   
"My back is acting up. It's fine. Chill out."   
"Don't lie to me. Are you in pain?"   
She looks at him, irritated by his persistence. He cocks his head defiantly, maintaining eye contact, and she rolls her eyes in reply. "Ok so my body can't handle all of this as easily as I'd like since that fucking bus. Jay deserves to have a nice school dance and we aren't ruining it for her by making her worry just because I'm in a little pain. I just need a breather sometimes. Nothing big. She understands."   
"And that’s what she thinks you’re doing over here?” He asks, knowing the probable truth.   
“No. She thinks I’m talking to you. Oh, wait. I am." She says in her normal confident manner.   
He chuckles, shaking his head. “Has anyone told you that you’re a difficult person to talk to, hun?”   
A corner of her lips twitch upwards. "I'm worthy of a pet name?"   
He nudges her shoulder lightly. “Of course. You treat my girl well and she’s hardcore smitten.”   
“Who says smitten anymore?” She scoffs jokingly.   
“Me.”   
“Touché.”   
He smiles his teddy bear smile for her and she laughs in disbelief that they are finally at this level. “I know it wasn’t easy but thank you for giving me a chance. She is truly the best person I know. I think I’m in love with her. Don’t you dare tell her that or I’ll tell her about the shovel talk I wasn’t supposed to get from you.” She says, her cheeks flush pinker than the blush already on them.   
“I think I’ll manage to keep this between us. I’d rather see her after you tell her first anyways.” He laughs before adding. “She seems happy with you. Thank you for defying my expectations.”

She nods and they sit quietly until Janis wanders up to them as thumping loud music starts back up. She holds her hands out to both of her favorite people to dance with her. They stand and follow her to the floor, dancing until they can barely move. As the 3 of them ride to Janis’s house together, Damian knows sharing his soulmate isn’t as awful as he originally thought it would be. Just so long as Janis keeps smiling this wide at both of them.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @elphabuddy  
> Feel free to send me prompts


	9. Uncle Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a peculiar outburst.
> 
> Full honesty. I’m tipsy and wrote this in an hour so this is probably shit. My brother did this to me earlier this week and was concerned I’d put it in a fic. I’ve been drinking I should tonight haha.

She knows Damian loves embarrassing her in public but this was a new low. Him doing the time warp down the halls at school next to her sucked. Him telling restaurants it was one of their birthdays when it wasn't for free dessert to share was humiliating. Him going up to Walmart employees and asking for fake products was mortifying. However, as she quietly rants about abortion bans to him, she never expects to have him jump up, slap his ass and shout out "REGULATE THIS UNCLE SAM". Mothers glare at the teens while their children completely ignore the outburst. "What the fuck, Dam? Sit down." She pleads quietly, biting her lip to not crack up at the shocking display.

He grins at her and sits back down on the bench, facing her with his arm on the backrest, holding his head up. "You know I'm just messing with you. And I'm sorry for challenging Uncle Sam to regulate my glorious butt. You may never get to see it again if he does."

Laughter bubbles out of her chest against her will. "Yeah. What a shame."

"Really, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make light of this. I just wanted to make you laugh." He says, nudging her thigh gently.

She smiles and shakes her head at him. "You're so weird."

"Says the girl in an army jacket in the middle of summer."

She rolls her eyes. "Dork."

He snickers and turns towards the park. "I know you are but what am I?"

"Jesus Christ, are you 5?"

"No. I'm gay."

She shoves him gently before resting her shoulder against his. "In case you're worried, you're too dummy thicc for anyone to regulate. Uncle Sam doesn't have a chance."

"Thanks. I was genuinely concerned." He chuckles.

She smirks at him. "No problem. Dinner at my house?"

"Duh. Your dad's casseroles are the best and my mom works all night."

"Let's get going then. He said it'd be ready at 7 and it's 6:50." She says, standing and stretching.

He follows her happily with a noisy stomach and unremovable grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @elphabuddy


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then tell me."  
> "I hate you." He whimpers through sobs.  
> "No, you don't."  
> "No, I don't. I just... I can't yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Sexual Assault. Seriously, if that affects you, do not read this.

She can't help noticing him recede into himself. He's flinchy, jumpy, almost untrusting of his friends. Even around her, he'll stiffen when she runs up. He masks it well for others but she knows him too well to not see it. She's doing her best to let him tell her in his own time despite her intense curiosity. She gives him space but he never brings it up. It doesn't affect their friendship so she leaves it be. It worries her more than anything. He keeps hiding it and burying it until one day in the fall of their senior year, it explodes out. Cady runs up to Damian at his lockers and hugs him from behind. He yelps, shoving her arms away, before cursing her out. He storms off, leaving her lost and clueless. Janis runs into action, assuring her that she'll calm him down. She chasing him to the theater and he's sat in one of the back row seats with his chest heaving. "What's going on, bro?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. You can go and tell Caddy that too." He huffs, obviously holding off a panic attack.  
"Yeahhh, I don't buy that. Something's up and it's been up for a while." She says, flopping in the seat next to him.  
"Jan, I love you but you need to go."  
"Dam, I love you so I need to stay. What's going on?"  
He sits silently, staring at the stage. She flips her hand up, allowing him the choice to hold it. The bell rings and his hand slips in hers, gripping tightly enough that it feels like her bones are shifting out of place but she doesn't stop him. "You're going to be late for class." He mumbles.  
"Yeah? You too."  
"Eli groped me."  
It comes out as a barely audible whisper that instantly makes her blood boil. "Eli, as in your ex, Eli?"  
"He wasn't my ex then." His voice shakes. "I couldn't... Say those words... Like that... Before. This is the first time I've..." He pushes out like the words are suffocating him.  
"What does 'grope' mean? Like without your consent?" Her stomach drops at the mere possibility  
"No. Yeah. I don't know. He would grope my butt or grab my hips and I told him I didn't like it... I don't... He told me he couldn't help himself, that he was an ass guy, that I'm just so handsome."  
"You guys broke up months ago..."  
"I know, Jan."  
"He's in your theater group..."  
"I know, Jan. Jesus Christ." He snaps sharply before tucking into himself.  
"You need to tell someone." She says, bouncing her leg anxiously.  
"I don't need to do anything. He knows I'm trans. If I say this, he can spread that. I mean, dammit, he probably doesn't even realize what he did messed me up so much." He almost whispers.  
Suddenly Janis is standing and shaking in rage, flailing her arms out. "It would still be just as wrong if you felt fine, dude! He disrespected your boundaries. That's not ok!"  
"I know but if he doesn't even realize that what he did affected me then how can I expect him to take any sort of blame?" He asks, hopping up with her.  
"When that guy did slapped my ass in the hall, did you still feel this way?"  
"I cannot do this right now. We're late for class." He groans, attempting to redirect this anywhere else.  
"Fuck class. Answer me. Are you ok when people touch my ass without my permission?" She presses, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"This is different and you know it. It wasn't some rando douche trying to get under my skin. It was my boyfriend." He growls, getting sick of her pushing shit.  
Her eyes flash with anger briefly before she pulls it back together. "Mhm. Guess it would be ok if Regina disrespected my boundaries since we're dating, right? I mean, by your logic, of course." She tosses smugly.  
"You know what, Janis? You can be such a goddamn bitch! Fuck you! Don't you dare pretend you understand anything I'm going through! You don't know fucking shit!" He screams, getting in her face with tears pouring down his.  
She isn't hurt because she knows this isn't him. She hears the near primal terror under his momentary rage. She knows she's pissing him off but also that he won't be so upset at her once he realizes that she'd never put any blame on him for how he was treated, that she's not going to ask why he didn't speak up, that she would never view this as his fault. She reaches out to touch his shoulder but lets her hand drop back beside her waist before it connects with his body. "Then tell me."  
"I hate you." He whimpers through sobs.  
"No, you don't."  
"No, I don't. I just... I can't yet. 'm sorry. I'm so fucked up and I can't stop it. I can't help that I can't handle people behind me or when people surprise me. I don't even understand why. People have gone through worse and I'm such a fucking girl that I can't handle a little touch. I'm sorry."  
"First off, you're not a girl for that. I know it feels like that and I know that it's a societal thing that makes you feel like that but being assaulted doesn't make you any more feminine or masculine. Secondly, pain isn't a competition. Like how you're a pro with needles and have a weekly shot but my annual round freaks me the fuck out. Just because someone else can handle it doesn't mean you can or should have to. It's ok to have limits and he should have never pushed past them." She says in the calmest voice she can manage, shoving her anger at Eli to the pit of her gut so she can deal with it when Damian isn't crying.  
"I'm sorry." He blubbers.  
"No reason to be. You're human. It's ok." She murmurs before she opens her arms up for him. "Only if you want."  
He launches into her arms and holds her until the next bell goes off. They go to their classes and Damian shoots off an apology text to Cady. He doesn't go into what made him react like that and, unlike Janis, she doesn't push for anything more.

***

A week later, Damian walks into the cafeteria to see Janis and Eli being dragged to Principal Duvall's office with bruises forming on both of them. Frankly, he's not shocked. In fact, the only thing that shocks him is that it took this long. He follows them quietly and sits by Janis while the adults get Eli's side. "Do you think my mom will not disown me for getting expelled if I tell her it was about you and your honor?" She mumbles while he inspects her red, swelling fingers.  
He looks up at her and smiles slightly. "Nah. She's definitely kicking you out for this. You're on your own, love."  
"You need lunch. Go eat. I'll be fine."  
He shakes his head. "You need me more than I need lunch, hun."  
She leans her head on his shoulder. "Couldn't help it. He grabbed his current guy's ass and the guy dragged his hand higher. I just kinda went berzerk."  
"You know this is why I didn't tell you for so long, right?"  
She sniffs and shrugs against him. "I figured. Caddy is probably pissed at me. She tried to stop me."  
"I'll tell her a little. She'll understand."  
"You don't need to. I'll just say... I don't know what I'll say but I'll have time to think of something with all my free time now that I'm grounded 'til I'm fifty." She says, picking her head up to look him in the eye. "Shit. Caddy might be pissed Gina is going to fucking kill me."  
He chuckles, shaking his head. "She can deal."  
"Um, no she can't. We are talking about Regina George. She's about 5'4, long blonde hair, intense eyes, really fucking dramatic." He rolls his eyes which makes her smirk. "Just making sure you know who I'm talking about."  
"On second thought, get expelled. See if I care."  
The atmosphere shifts darkly once their giggles die down. "Did he do that shit in public? Like I know he goosed you a couple times near me."  
"Don't start this, Jan. Nothing good can come of this." He says, tucking her two toned locks behind her ear.  
She sighs and nods. "That's a yes."  
"You want the truth?"  
She nods hesitantly, looks at him with worried eyes. "He's never goosed me. That reaction was to him just grabbing my butt."  
"So what I'm hearing is I should have killed him." She says surely.  
"Oh, hush. Don't kill him." He says, nudging her gently.  
"Sorry, bro. If I knew..."  
He cuts her off before she can completely blame herself. "Like I said, nothing good can come of thinking this. I don't blame you. I could have spoken up against it louder."  
"You're victim blaming yourself and that's not cool either."  
"Nothing. Good. Can. Come. Of. This."  
"Fuck, what a compelling case."  
The plastics walk past from the bathroom and Regina sighs. "Thought you were one fight from getting expelled, babe."  
Janis flashes her teeth nervously. Her girlfriend adjusts her purse on her arm and fishes her phone out. "You owe me."  
She kisses her forehead and skulks off as she dials, putting the phone to her face while she makes her way to the cafeteria. Janis gets called back and she makes Damian go get lunch. The table is unusually quiet. It feels as if everyone knows why she flew off the handle but no one brings it up. He pushes his food around on his plate, uncharacteristically not hungry. Regina pats his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Damian."  
He isn't convinced and he doubts she is either with the cooling plate of untouched cheese fries in front of her. "Why would she target your ex? I thought you guys were friends." A airy voice inquires.  
"Karen!" Gretchen balks.  
"I... I have to be if I want to keep acting." He answers regardless, knowing she meant no offense.  
She nods understandingly. Even if she might not get the magnitude of what's going on, she definitely feels the tension and doesn't touch her salad. He suspects that what she lacks in tact, she makes up for with being an empath.  
The bell rings and they all rush off to their next classes without another word.

***

Janis texts the group later that night and he breathes a sigh of relief when she says she's only suspended. Apparently Regina's dad is a large donor and threatened to pull his funding if they expelled her since most of her fights in the past had been self defense. Northshore complied and Janis will be back in a few days. She didn't get grounded when her parents hear that she was defending Damian. She doesn't tell them how, just that it was for him and he backs her up on that when they pick her up from school. She calls him later that night to tell him that she'll never regret it and he shakes his head at how Janis that was. "I'd have fucked up his pretty face worse if Coach Carr wasn't so goddamn fast. He might be kinda chunky and completely ignorant about women but he's practically a bullet."  
He laughs and lays back on his bed. "Damn, I guess owe Caddy 5 bucks."  
"Why?"  
"We have bets on who you could or couldn't take in a fight. I had 5 on you winning. She had 10 on Carr."  
Janis cackles into the phone. "Yeah? What about Eli?"  
"As shocking as this might be, we didn't bet on you fighting the guy I was dating at the time." He teases.  
"You bet on this that long ago? How do you remember?"  
"Caddy and numbers. How else? Also there's no bets on the plastics. You and Regina are a toss up and Gretchen would win with you because she's quiet and it's always the the quiet ones."  
"Wait. What about Karen?"  
"Jan! That's like betting on you kicking a puppy! You could do it but it's sickening and illegal." He balks offendedly.  
She chuckles. "True. Not sure I could hurt her if I absolutely had to."  
"Yeah and she's taking MMA fighting so she'd kick your scrawny ass, no problem."  
He drops his phone at the sound she makes. "No way!"  
"Way! I've grabbed her after her class a couple times and seen her in action. No chance you'd win."  
She yawns as she chuckles. "I'm sorry but it's been a day. Do you mind if I go?"  
"Not at all. Love you, doll. Sleep well."  
"Hah, gay. Love you too. Talk to you later."  
"Jan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you. For what you did for me and Leo today."  
"Damian, trust me when I say this, it was genuinely my pleasure. Goodnight, bro."  
"Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @elphabuddy  
> If you need a bud, I'm here for you.


	11. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Damian Hubbard, binding may suck but not binding suck more. Also Regina is soft af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Gender Dysphoria, Unhealthy binding habits

If his dysphoria doesn’t kill him, his binder will. How many days in a row has he been binding for 18 hours straight? Who knows at this point? He’s lost count. He forces himself to sit still around Janis despite his body being desperate to shift in discomfort. He knows she’ll read him like a book and she’ll drag him to a bathroom to change. That is just not an option currently. He’s kinda glad that she works so she won’t bitch him out on the ride home after rehearsal. He slings his heavy bag on his shoulders and gets ready for the trek home. The straps dig against him while he forces his chest to keep breathing. Regina is outside, standing next to her car. “Get in, loser. Jay is making me take you home.”  
He chuckles, thankfully tossing his bag in the backseat and hopping in the passenger’s side of the car.

***

The ride is filled with polite conversation, neither of them completely trusting the other one yet. He takes a deep breath and flinches harshly at a hideously deep stab, his hand beginning to jerk to his ribs before he slams it down and grips his thigh tightly to stop. Regina glances at him in the corner of her eye. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine, fine. Don’t worry.”  
Regina taps her steering wheel with her forefingers. “I’m not convinced. No one is fine while wincing like that. I was “fine” when I would do that after my smackdown with the bus.”  
“My back hurts from rehearsal. Don’t worry.” He tells her, omitting the reason rehearsal would hurt his back.  
“Mhm. And that’s why your hand moved towards your chest and not your back?” She asks coolly.  
Oh shit. He might be able to make it out alive just as long as she knows that... "You can't tell Jan I did that."  
Confusion flashes across her face that she quickly buries. Her concern would be undetectable if it weren't for her restless hands, a nervous tick she's seemed to gain since last year. ”Not that I would have in the first place but why not?”  
“She’ll be PO-ed that I’m pushing myself too hard.” He replies.  
It isn’t wrong. It's just not fully right. She nods, keeping her eyes on the road. He sees that she’s obviously realized that it’s not the whole truth either by the fact that she keeps gnawing her lower lip. It's odd to see this kind of care when weighing words from Regina George so his curiosity is obviously piqued.  
“You have a question, doll?”  
“Not my place.”  
“Ask anyway.”  
She taps the wheel but remains silent. He pulls the lock up on his door and grabs at the handle as if he's preparing to tuck and roll. She clicks the car locks back down. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"Ask me your question." He insists.  
She pulls off into the closest parking lot. "She warned me that your theatrics get worse when you're determined. Just remember you told me to. Does your back pain in your chest have anything to do with your utterly shit binder habits?"  
He feels the blood rush from his face and his heart begin to thrum. He's not sure of what question he thought would be asked but it so totally was not that. "Binder? I mean sure I'm disorganized but it doesn't hurt me. At least, it doesn't physically." He replies, attempting to save face.  
"Not those kind. Like what some, uhhh, people who were assigned female at birth chose wear to squish down their... You know..." She gestures, circling her chest. "That area."  
"She outed me?" He stutters, forcing tears of betrayal down.  
He cannot believe that Janis of all people would, or even could, do this to him. She knows how fucked up that is, even if the person is accepting. He pushes himself so hard to pass yet after a year on T, people can still see what he was born as. "No, no, no. She didn't. She'd never. I didn't mean for it to sound like she did. I've seen you at the lake in one a few times and I recognized what it was with how much Karen loves cosplay. Jay wouldn't have told me even if I **had** asked her, I swear. I shouldn't have asked."   
"I made you. I guess I didn't expect to be so detectable." He concedes.  
She starts her car back up. “Honestly, I only figured out because I knew what to see. Also I wasn’t 100% sure it was a binder until now. I don’t really see them decorated.” She says, putting the car in motion.  
“Yeah, Jan knows me too well and knew I wanted something on it so she painted it with fabric paint. She didn’t warn me. Just took my white one after a sleepover and returned three days later, sea blue with little sharks."  
"She does that to me too! I'll mention how I'd change a design on my clothes and it will disappear shortly after. When I find it again, it's just how I described. Like, down to how I imagined it. Sometimes I fear she can read my mind." Regina chuckles.  
He decided that some fun might be able to be had with her. "She can." He says simply with a straight face and a shrug.  
She pulls in his driveway and parks. "Haha."  
"No really. She's wondering when, after all of these months of your mind screaming it, will you finally admit to her that you're in love with her."  
Her cheeks pink darker than her blush as she stutters and he laughs. "Called it."  
Regina sits quietly, embarrassed that she believed him that quick. "You're fucking with me."  
"Totally but I was right. Noah Fence but you're very clearly super duper soft for Jan. You've got some serious heart eyes around her, girl." He says, hopping out.  
Regina turns her car off and yanks Damian's bag up front when he goes to open the rear door to grab it. She gets out and puts it over her shoulders. He laughs at her reaction to the weight, reaching out. "It's all good. I can carry it."  
"Damian Elijah Hubbard, you are not carrying shit with a binder related injury. If you do not open that door in the next minute so that I can can take this sack inside, I will take it home with me." She huffs at him irked.  
"How do you know my middle name?" He asks, grabbing his house key and unlocking the front door.  
She looks at him while quirking her eyebrow. "Ah. Oh course she did." He says with a nod, pushing the door open.  
"Yep." She says, striding in and looking around at his kitchen.  
He takes in the dirty dish bomb that seems to have gone off. Of course she has to come in his house after the one time that he chose sleep over cleaning. "Sorry. It's my Nanna's 98th birthday tomorrow and I haven't had a chance to clean up after baking the cake and getting things marinating." He explains nervously.  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna judge you. If anything, now I'm impressed because it's you doing the cooking. Probably why Jay constantly has freshly made cookies for lunch when we both know what happens when she or either of her parents decide to "cook" something resembling food. They're delicious as fuck. I'm always overjoyed when she shares." She chuckles.  
He laughs at the memory of fire alarms and blackened chicken that's still raw in the center. "Yup. You caught me. If you'd like, I can make you some goodies too now that you're no longer a bitch in heels."  
She cackles at his reasoning. "That'd be lovely. Thank you."  
"No prob, Bob."  
"So, your room is where?" She asks, walking into the hall.  
"Seriously, I can get that." He says with his hand outstretched.  
Her eyes narrow and he is struck by the fear of every god he's ever heard of. "Last door on the right."  
She walks off a moment and he starts picking up the kitchen, getting the dirty dishes in the sink instead of the stove. "C'mon, dude. Get out of that. Promise I won't say a thing about whatever you put on to deal. Life is hard enough."  
He gives in, changing into his oversized grey hoodie and red checkered sleep pants. True to her word, Regina says nothing. She settles in on his couch and starts up on some assigned reading. He flops down next to her, laying his legs across her lap. "So you don't think of me as a..."  
"A cool guy? Absolutely not. You're a dork." She sighs lazily, cutting him off.  
He chuckles and nods. "Thanks."  
"Why? You're a theater nerd, an art freak, a clueless gayby. Do you think that these are compliments?" She asks slyly, a cocky smile tugging at her lips.  
“Yes.”  
She laughs at the sincerity of his response.

***

Janis finds it odd that Regina’s car is still at Damian’s house as she parks outside. She wanders in and see her best friend and girlfriend snuggled up on his couch, Regina between Damian’s legs as he braids her hair. “Hey, babe.” The two of them greet her in unison.  
An awkward smile grows on her lips. She knows she can’t hide her absolute confusion and shock but goddammit, is she gonna try. “Yo.”  
Or at least that’s what she meant to say. What comes out is a little different... “Well, aren’t you guys cozy?”  
“Are you jealous of Damian and me hanging without you, despite you requesting us to?” Regina laughs.  
Janis stutters, debating on if she should tell the truth. She decides on yes when Damian quirks his head to show her he knows the true answer regardless of what her words might say. “Sorta.”  
Regina smirks and scoots closer to Damian, making room for Janis. The punk kicks off her boots and shucks off her thin jacket to the ground, hopping on the couch with her back against her girlfriend’s knees. Clumsy fingers comb through her long two toned hair and she leans into her touch. She allows herself to relax after a long day of school and work. Regina presses a quick, soft kiss to the top of her head. “Gay. So, anyways, as I’m sure you're aware, a beast suit is already hot enough without it being the hottest day of the year. Phillip passed out as I’m swinging around Marley, who was our Belle, and belting out Be Our Guest. When I saw him go down, I all but shoved xym to the ground and full on ran to Phillip. Yanked that mask off and started giving him mouth to mouth.”  
“No!” Regina cackles out.  
“Yes! I freaked out, ok? So, without that hot mask he had some fresh air and came to. Apparently, he thought he was dreaming or dead or something and that he was able to kiss me without any negative aftereffect. I mean, I wasn't complaining but holy crap it's terrifying to have your possibly dying crush grab you by the back of your neck and make out with you in public. Long story short, that was my first kiss. And yes, there was tongue. Oh! Speaking of Phillip, do you like fruit?”  
Janis senses the probable confusion at the seemingly random connection. “That's a story for another time. Act fast if you want cantaloupe or he’ll eat it all.”  
“I’m a growing boy, Jan. I need it.”  
“You need all of the melon? Really?”  
“Yes.” He says confidently. “Also I got this fruit by me for me. Don’t misconstrue my generosity for my usual pathetic misery when we have fruit."  
Janis wrenches back, feigning shock. "Have you gotten over him for real this time?"  
"Good god, I hope."  
Regina chuckles quietly. "You're such nerds. Why do I hang out with either of you?"  
"Because you love us." Damian teases.  
"Debatable." Regina snickers.  
Janis kisses her hard but briefly, leaving her girlfriend a stuttering mess.  
"Cisgusting, the both of you."  
"Oh, fuck off. You were just bragging about how much tongue your first kiss had." Janis retorts.  
He sniffs and bands together his work with Regina's hair. "I'll allow it. Now lemme get the melons sliced up since you girls seem to adore them so much."  
Janis flips him off before he leaves and the room is filled with the best natured laughter the three of them has ever had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


	12. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Cady didn't actually crack Gretchen? Maybe, just maybe, she had a split second of bravery that no one knows about.
> 
> Always liked the theory that Jan and Dam aren’t reliable narrators so just kinda rolled with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Panic Attack, Drug Usage (Weed)

“And none for Gretchen Weiners, bye.”

Gretchen sits stunned as the flamboyant boy saunters away in a Santa suit. Not a single one for her? She knows Cady is more attractive than her but damn. She leans over to her friend. “Who’s that from?” She asks, curiosity beating out the fear of the answer.

Cady grins widely at her. “It’s from Regina. ‘Thanks for being such a great best friend.’” She replies giddily, leaning over to show her the note.

Her breath catches in her throat. Hot tears prickling at her eyes. Years of unquestioning service and Cady is her best friend. She raises her hand for the hall pass and rockets out of the room to the bathroom, sitting in a stall. It smells grossly like a party but she can't pinch her nose shut due to her erratic breath. The nausea that washes over her is overwhelming. She opens her mouth to ask who’s there when Damian jogs in there, still in his Santa outfit. Things are getting to be too much. Breathing is getting harder. “Get out freak. You don’t belong in here.” She snarls, feeling her chest get tight.

“You don’t look too good, hun.” Damian say softly before locking the room door.

He sighs and calls out to the other person in the restroom. “Put out the reefer and help, Jan.” 

There’s a groan but the stall door opens. Janis comes out and holds her lit joint out to her.

“You’re kidding me.” Gretchen says, staring at her offering.

Damian puts his hands on her hips like a disapproving mother. “You know that isn’t what I meant.” He says sternly.

“Helps me with my anxiety. How am I to know that it wouldn’t help hers?” Janis says with a shrug, taking another hit before stubbing it out on the side of the sink and pocketing the rest of it. Gretchen shakes her head. “I don’t have anxiety.” 

Janis blows the smoke away from her. “And I’m straight person with a will to live.” She jests mirthlessly, brushing ashes into the sink and rinse them down the drain. Gretchen’s lungs get tighter. She feels tears run down her cheeks. She gasps for breath that she can’t find. Sitting on the ground, she hugs her knees to her chest. Janis flops down in front of her. Gretchen looks at her scared, her senses going wild. Damian sits next to Janis. “It’ll be ok. Can I touch you, hun?” He murmurs softly.

Gretchen nods, clinging onto his outstretched hand. “Can you just stay here for a little? I hate it as much as I’ll bet you do but I can't deal with this alone.” She gasps out, whimpering.

Damian nods, pulling his fake beard and hat off with his free hand before holding her other hand. Janis scoots so she’s shoulder to shoulder with the Plastic. “Tell me, Gretchen, do you still have that pissy old cat?” She asks softly, slipping her arm around her shoulders.

She nods, leaning into the touch as she attempts to control her breathing. “Albert. He actually loves Karen which is bizarre since she’s allergic to cats. She always gets loaded up on Benadryl so she can cuddle with that little bastard when she comes over. We got a kitten recently and she’s been leveling him out.” Her cheeks pink. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

Janis shakes her head. “Don’t apologize. I asked and you're answering. What’s the little one’s name?” She asks, forcing her voice to be as gentle as possible.

“Ty. Well, it's Tiny but my little cousin started calling her Ty right after we got her since according to him it was mean to call attention to her size and it just kinda stuck.” She shrugs, wiping at her tears with the heel of her palm. She realizes her makeup has already been too fucked up to save so why bother trying to preserve it.

"Is she really small?"

"Yeah. She's the runt of her litter."

Janis chuckles. "A sweet baby.”

Gretchen stiffens against her, remembering who Janis and Damian are to Regina. How dead she'll be if this gets out. How sad that makes her with how normal this feels. How much she'd rather be with them than leave this room and be with Regina. Reluctantly, she releases Damian and curls into herself. “Jesus Christ.” Janis sighs quietly. “You won’t catch the gay from touching us.” She murmurs, doing her best to not be annoyed.

“Is it true?” Gretchen whispers.

“That I’m a lesbian and Dam is gay as fuck?”

The plastic nods. “Hell yeah, it’s true.” Janis replies with a crooked smirk.

Gretchen looks at the two of them bewildered. “You do realize that talking like that is like a deer drawing a target on itself, right?” She inquires.

“Better than being ashamed of who I am and hating myself.” Damian shrugs.

She shakes her head, staring at her lap. “You say that as if it’s easy to be so fearless...” She mumbles.

Janis cackles causing Gretchen to jump at the abrupt sound. The punk bites her cheek, forcing herself to stop laughing. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ve ever been called fearless for skipping the one class I have with Regina to smoke a joint.” She says, rubbing her stiff legs.

“No different than my lunchtime ‘headaches’ from all the smells.” Gretchen shrugs.

“Why do you do this to yourself? Do you even like Regina?” Janis asks her semi-aggressively, her eyebrows knit together curiously.

Gretchen laughs without humor. “I would have thought that you’d understand more than anyone. Being near her on her good side is so much safer than being in her crosshairs.” She sighs while preening. “Not that it matters anymore. I’m being replaced soon.”

The room gets silent, save for a few sniffles. Damian worries his lip as he debates his next moves. “By Caddy, er, Cady Heron?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yeah. She even got a candy cane gram from Regina to tell her that she’s her best friend...” She whimpers, still too worked up to notice his slip up of using a nickname for Cady.

She hears a curse mumbled from the boy in front of her. “We need to tell her Jan.” He says softly.

The punk slices her hand at her neck in the kill it motion. “We don’t have to tell her shit.” She growls, suddenly angry at her friend.

“Caddy was right. She's fragile. She wasn't hurt, she was destroyed. This isn’t ok.” Dam says firmly but coolly, already seemingly used to this sort of reaction.

She folds her arms over her chest like a toddler. “And let her snitch? We’re fucking dead and you know it.”

“This is too far and you know it. We aren’t getting revenge on Regina by using Gretchen as a casualty. She isn't our target and she didn't ruin your life like Regina did. This isn't right, Jan. You need to tell her.” Damian says in the same tone as before.

Janis groans but nods slowly as if it hurts to admit that he's correct. Gretchen looks at them with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?” She barely whispers, panic settling back in her chest.

“The candy cane Caddy got was written by us. We’re all friends and wanted to get back at Regina. We knew if we could make you spill her secrets then we’d have some leverage on her. Something to take her down a few pegs and remind her that she’s as mortal as the rest of us. Please don’t say anything to her. I swear we’ll do anything for you, just please don't tell on us.” Janis admits, pleading with her.

The bathroom falls into silence, tension thickening by the second. “She’s cheating on Aaron with Shane Oman.” Gretchen says, finally filling the air and standing in front of the mirror.

"Excuse me?" Janis says, popping up next to her.

She starts cleaning the smeared makeup off and reapplying what she lost, almost mechanically but in a way that it's clear to the nearby teens that this isn't the first time she's cleaning herself up after a meltdown. "She's cheating on Aaron with Shane Oman. She claims to have SAT prep but she's really just fucking Shane under the bleachers in the Northshore Lion costume." She deadpans, ignoring the screaming voice in her head. 

Janis cackles and Damian jumps up, wide eyed with excitement. "She makes him wear the costume?" 

"Nope." She says, popping the p after she applies her lipgloss. "They're both in the costume."

"For real? You're not just fucking with us?"

"I might spill other people's secrets but I'd never start a rumor."

Janis and Damian look at each other excitedly and the fear starts to truly settle back in at the realization of what she just did. Maybe she's not so fearless yet because, holy shit, she wants to take it all back. "What happens if you take her down? Who will replace her?"

"No one. That's the point of taking Regina down." Janis huffs incredulously.

Gretchen nods, knowing how idealistic that is. "Keep my name out of this. If you must say how I'm connected to this, Cady broke me. I spilled to her and she told you."

"Why?" Janis asks.

"Because I think I know how this will end. I just... I don't want to need her anymore but if I do, if you guys fail, I cannot be her enemy. I need her. You need to understand, Janis. It would go down as horribly as the birthday party, if not worse because I actually did something to deserve her wrath. I can't do it. I can't be hated and alone."

Janis places her hand on her bicep and gently squeezes it. "I do. Just know, if you need somewhere to eat lunch that the ice queen won't go near, the artist's table has an open chair. You won't be lonely there."

She nods, unlocking the door. "Thank you for trying. I respect your effort to make this a place that people like us can survive, even if I think it won't work. I'm glad that she didn't smother your fire too, Janis." 

She slips out of the bathroom just as the bell rings and she's buried in a sea of people before the 2 friends can process what just happened or if "people like us" meant what they think it did. No time for dealing with all of their questions now. The revenge party has turned into a rager. Regina is so going down and there's no way to stop it. Not with what they've learned.


	13. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is the new kid and Janis returns to Northshore for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Homophobia, Transphobia, Brief Violence

When Janis returns, she is not doing it in an act of defiance. She doesn't mean for it to be a middle finger to Regina or any other homophobe that made her life a living hell. She doesn't want to face anyone she used to know. However, as unfortunate as it is to Janis, this isn't a case of want. She returns because she needs to. She does it because her best friend from the LGBT+ youth group her therapist encouraged her to go to will be starting at Northshore. He moved to Illinois from Alabama during the summer and she knows he'll need guide, not only for places but people as well. Knowing Regina, she will eat him alive and then ask for seconds with her blood red lips. She needs to protect him.

 

***

 

There are whispers in the air but she blocks them out. She refuses to hear any of their words. She pushes it down. She knew this was coming. She checks her phone for a text on where to meet him as a body runs up to her, slamming into her harshly before their arms wrap around her and catch her in a hug. "Janis!"

She returns his hug stiffly, patting his back to signal that she was ready to be released. He lets go, beaming ear to ear at the sight of a familiar face, and she shoves her phone in her jacket pocket. "Hey, dude. Do you need help finding where your locker is?"

He shakes his head no. "Already found it but I don't know where my homeroom is."

"M'kay. Lemme get to my locker and I'll take you." She says tiredly, beginning her quest.

He adjusts his plaid shirt as he jogs behind her long strides. “Did I do something wrong?"

“Huh?” 

“If you don’t want to be around me at school, I can handle being told that. I understand if our friendship is only at group.” He shrugs, doing his best at hiding emotions but failing.

The terror at the implication that she'll be alone twists her gut into knots. She came here for him and he's asking if she doesn't want to hang out. She knows she didn't tell him why she was coming back but, shit, this hits hard. "What? Damian, no. Why would you think that?" 

"You're really distant and stiff like you don't want to be seen with me."

"I 100% do wanna hang with you, man. It's just this place and these people. It all brings back memories I've been repressing for a year."

He nods. "What happened?"

She blows air through her teeth, clicking her tongue after as she shortens the story in her head. "I was outed by someone popular and shit went down fast."

They reach her locker and she drops her stuff off. "They don't take well to people like us?"

"No. Like me. They love their gay BFF." She scoffs, sarcasm dripping from the last sentence. "Or at least most of the girls do. Jock law probably remains the same so I'd steer clear of them."

She looks at his schedule and takes off to the class with him tailing close. Luckily, it's her homeroom too so she doesn't even have to go out of her way. Once they arrive, they pick desks near each other, Damian in the spot behind Janis, and he can't hold back his excitement. He bubbles about musicals he's in love with and his plans for getting into theater groups here. She's not really listening, she can't. Not when Regina George saunters in and locks eyes with her. A ravenous smile graces her red lips as she and her yes women find their spots. 

"Go figure. The alien and the fairy are besties." She sneers jokingly to her lackies, tossing her bag in the chair she's chosen and the girl that picked it first finds a new place to sit. 

Janis pales, turning her attention from these bubblegum bitches, willing her to ignore them. Of course, the apex predator decides she wants to feast. “Janis? It's so great to see you again. We were starting to think you returned to Mars.” She calls across the room, her cruel smirk still remaining.

"Don't acknowledge them. She's the one." Janis mumbles quietly, twisting around in her seat and leveling her gaze with Damian.

He nods, understanding what "the one" meant, and continues to talk without skipping a beat. Her chest tightens when Regina comes over and stands next to them. She kneels on her seat to face him without staying twisted uncomfortably to see him. "Well, well, well, didn't your mommy teach you ignoring people isn't nice, Janie?"

Janis begins using the breathing techniques her therapist taught her to deal with anxiety. Damian rests his hand on hers, keeping his focus on her like he was instructed to do.

"What? Not even a hello for your oldest friend but you’ll sit with this..." She gestures to him up and down vaguely. "What are you, anyway?"

She's on her feet and in the blonde's face before she can process any movement her body is making. Regina chuckles at the speed she shows. "So defensive of your girlfriend."

"Fuck off, Regina. He has nothing to do with the bullshit between us and you know it. I know you wanna be some badass queen bee bitch or whatever but if you hurt him, I will fucking end you.”

Regina cracks a smile and takes the necklace Damian’s grandmother gave him before dying from his neck. "Yeah? Prove it."

She barrels her body towards her, knocking both of them down on the desk behind Regina before they roll off of it and end up on the ground. She pulls the necklace from her fingers, jumps up, and press her boot on her chest. "Enough proof for you?"

The blonde looks up at her with fear and shock in her eyes, breathing shallowly. She nods and Janis removes her boot from the girl's chest. Regina stands shakily, shoving Gretchen away when she offers help. Janis hands Damian his necklace back as he stares at her in awe. The teacher comes in and she knows she's in for it but she really doesn't care. Now that Regina knows Damian is untouchable.

 

***

 

Damian walks her home that night and starts tearing up when they reach her front door, looking at her with confusion all over his face. "No one has ever done that for me."

"What? Beaten up a bully?" Janis jokes, nudging his shoulder playfully.

He wipes at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Stood up for me."

She instantly wraps her arms around him tightly, rubbing his back gently when he begins crying. She murmurs soothing things to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Damian pulls back enough that he can look her in the eyes. "Why did you go back there?"

She stutters, unable to think of a story that she can give him without mentioning he was the only reason that she did what she did, before giving him a weak smile and rubbing his upper arms carefully. "Looks like I'm busted."

"Why?" He breathes.

"I couldn't just feed you to the wolves, dude." She replies as if this is the most obvious thing she could have ever said.

This makes him cry harder and she just holds onto him until he's calmed down. He kisses her cheek ever so softly, ever so innocently, thanks her, and goes home. They don't know it at the moment but these 2 actions solidifies their life long friendship. And though she's grounded with a shit ton of detention, she doesn't and she won't regret it a second of her life. He's protected and he knows that there's someone there for him. That's all that counts to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


	14. Shot Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot day sucks but Dam is gonna do it all by himself this time. He swears he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NEEDLES  
> Seriously, this is not the fic for you if you can’t handle talk about needles.
> 
> Also trans guys on injectable T. Look up and try the Z-Track method. I promise you will not regret it. You will have barely any leakage if you have some at all.

Damian rubs his thighs anxiously, staring at the drawn up syringe. Normally, Janis does it for him when she gets back to their shared apartment after work. He knows she doesn't like doing it but still does it for him as an act of love. He doubts she'd do it for anyone else and he's thankful that she does but he wants to take the pressure off of her. He decides to try to do it himself. He's going to do it this time. He can do it. Janis won't need to help him tonight. He's got this. He cleans off the side of his thigh, picks up the syringe, uncaps the needle, aaand his hands begin shaking violently. He sighs, recapping it and setting it down. He tries to pace off some of his nervous energy. He can do this. He can do this. He looks at the table with all of his shot stuff on it. He can't do this. No, he can. He can. He sits down, takes another deep breath, and uncaps the needle again. He slides his skin to side and hovers the shot over the area. It shakes but not as badly now. 5, 4, 3, 2... The door unlocks. Janis comes in and looks at him. "Hey, bro. You got this?" She asks, dropping her bag and jacket in the doorway to their kitchen.

He nods weakly, not sure if he truly does have it. He feels his stomach turn over and he bites his lip, forcing away the nausea. She must see the terror on his face, considering the next thing she asks him. "Should I be ready in case you would prefer for me to do it instead?"

He nods again. She washes her hands and sits in the chair next to him, turning it to face him. "Don't pass out on me, okay?" She teases, a gentle smile on her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe." He huffs harshly.

He lets go of his leg and closes his hand a few times, knuckles popping from holding them the same way for as long as he had. "Tell me about your day."

So she does. About her asshole boss yelling at her for doodling when there were no customers there, about the pretty green haired girl that slipped her her number with a sunflower drawn beside it, about seeing Shane Oman come in all flustered and awkward for a honey chamomile scented face mask because he finds them soothing after football practice. Damian finally calms down enough to jab it in and push the thick fluid into himself. Janis cuts herself off mid sentence and cheers him on. He lets out a nervous chuckle as he removes the needle. As he recaps it, Janis puts on a Thor bandage with a grin. She wraps her arms around his neck the second it's safe to do. "I always knew you could do it."

He blushes faintly, color beginning to return to his ghostly white face. He rests his tired but very relieved head on her shoulder. "You did? I wasn't sure for a second there."

She pulls away and flicks his nose softly. "Shut up. I'm so fucking proud of you." She gushes, ruffling his styled curls.

"Heyyy! I put a lot of work into that!" He whines.

"Please. You're home for the night and probably going to sleep on all that hard work before washing it out in the morning."

"I mean true but still." He pouts.

She chuckles, poking his slightly puffed out cheek. "Wanna watch Drag Race and get some Chinese?"

"More than anything in the world." He beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr @elphabuddy


End file.
